malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Senan
The Senan was one of the clans within the White Face Barghast. Humbrall Taur was warleader of the Senan while the White Face clans were located in central Genabackis.Memories of Ice, Chapter 11, US TPB p.299Dust of Dreams, Chapter 4, US HC p.141-143 Senan armour was made of overlapping coins which - given the seemingly endless number of coins used by the clan - must have come from some ancient cache that the Senan had found at some time in the past.Memories of Ice, Chapter 11, US TPB p.299-300 In Memories of Ice The Senan were among the White Face clans who allied with Dujek Onearm and Caladan Brood during the Pannion War.Memories of Ice, Chapter 11 They fought at both the Siege of Capustan and the Siege of Coral before returning to their homes in the Barghast Range.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17Memories of Ice, Chapter 25 In Dust of Dreams Clan Senan was one of the twenty-sevenDust of Dreams, Chapter 4, US HC p.144 White Face Barghast clans which had migrated en masse to the central plains of the Lether continent. Once there, they eventually became unwillingly involved in an unprovoked war with the Akrynnai - who were an important nomadic tribal people already inhabiting the area.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 12, US HC p.372-374 Because of the death of Humbrall Taur, Onos Toolan, husband of Humbrall Taur's daughter, Hetan, had been chosen to replace him as Warchief of the combined White Face clans. Some White Face Barghast members had, or developed, major disagreement with and disillusionment of Onos Toolan - due to differences of opinion concerning subjects such as: vengeance; warfare; and the elimination of longstanding traditions - which was especially true of members of his own clan, the Senan. As time went on, Tool developed a significant number of major critics and fierce rivals amongst the Senan.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 4, US HC p.141-144Dust of Dreams, Chapter 10, US HC p.314Dust of Dreams, Chapter 12, US HC p.371-372 After a number of unexpected developments and events,Dust of Dreams, Chapter 8, US HC p.249/251Dust of Dreams, Chapter 12, US HC p.382-384Dust of Dreams, Chapter 15, US HC p.470/472/475/481-486 the Senan became embroiled in internal and external conflicts that resulted in the deaths of a number of prominent clan members. At the ultimate battle between the White Face Barghast united clans and the Akrynnai forces,Dust of Dreams, Chapter 17, US HC p.554-555 clan Senan - which was supposed to have held the center of the White Face combined army - instead, left the field of battle at the last moment because they were convinced that the Akrynnai were 'not their enemy' and that this was 'not their war'.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 18, US HC p.571-574 Because the Senan clan left the battle, the Senan survived what turned out to be an extremely mysterious, cataclysmic event which destroyed all of the combatants - the remaining Barghast and the Akrynnai alike.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 18, US HC p.577/579/589 The Senan, however, did not survive for very long. They eventually encountered a large group of T'lan Imass and were wiped out - every man, woman, and child.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 15, US HC p.487-488Dust of Dreams, Chapter 21, US HC p.701-702Dust of Dreams, Chapter 23, US HC p.761-762Dust of Dreams, Chapter 24, US HC p.796-798 Clan Senan members known by name Notes and references de:Senan Category:Tribes Category:Barghast